forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cronje/2011 archive
User talk:Cronje Archive 2010 • 2011 • 2012 Categories It's not so easy for a newbie reach that special page. Further, it could be the root category for specific "categorization" of FRwikians (by geographic zone, languages, time zone and so on). However, if you believe that they are so useless, please start a request for deletion.--Trixt 00:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : I never claimed they were useless, but that a function already existed that does what the new categories are meant to do, without having to populate the categories manually. If indeed you want to use it as a parent category for further sorting, than by all means, go for it. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 00:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Quoting Oh, I'm sorry, thank you for your correction. --Trixt 20:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) hmm... I didn't knowingly change your edit i had the "wiki activity" from earlier i guess so when i changed it as that it still had http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.64.237.197 edit up so i was like ok this doesn't look right and so i changed it back to a semi-normal edit. Pharuan Undearth 03:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Do you know how to import a userbox from wikipedia? There are some cool D&D related userboxes on the main wiki (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Userboxes/Games/Tabletop_Roleplaying) but the syntax doesn't seem to work in Forgotten Realms wiki. Thanks. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" 15:46, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I'll copy some of the examples in your template page and see if I can get them to work on my user page. I'm probably messing up the syntax or something Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" 22:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) dude... No one will look up War of the Spider Queen or any book by putting the authors in front of it, the others i can see, plus anyone whos looking for Ed Greenwood is not going to look him up by a name he gave himself in a singel line in one book. I'm just trying to make the wiki cleaner by not have unnessusary redirects that literally are redirected from an alternate spelling like capitalization. As a friend,Pharuan Undearth 06:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. However, if you look at any of the cover art for the novels in the series (Dissolution, for example), you'll notice that they each have the words "R.A. Salvatore's War of the Spider Queen" in the name. While it's commonly referred to as "War of the Spider Queen", we can't assume that new users will shorten it. As for Ed Greenwood novels, I point you to Waterdeep (series), whose proper name is "Ed Greenwood Presents Waterdeep", which we also provide a redirect from. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 07:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :People may not necessarily type those into Google, but I have seen editors, particularly new users, create such similar links in articles. I would think it better to have a link redirect to the proper article than it to be a red link. And how does removing redirects make the wiki cleaner? ➳Quin 21:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::by not having some random ass page pop up i like to do the random page thing every so often to just read or edit. I find the redirect annoying if i happens 4 times in a row. Just saying. Pharuan Undearth 03:21, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Understandable. I find it a bit annoying when I get six or seven year pages in a row myself. Still, this is a huge wiki, with over 10,000 pages and at least a thousand redirects. It's bound to happen. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 03:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what you mean by a random pop-up (some New Look feature? I use Monobook), but doesn't generate any redirects. ➳Quin 18:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think he just means the . Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 18:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: exactly.Pharuan Undearth 20:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) "Member Since" Any idea what's going on with the "member since xxxx" section on user profiles? Mine shows June 29, 2011 even though I created my profile in April. I see your page has the same issue. I checked some other members like this guy (http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/User:StarSword) who haven't been active and their pages look normal. I something resetting the membership date to the current Greenwich Mean date when people log on? Just wondering. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" 01:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : I suspect it's Wikia fiddling with the code. You have a really good eye. I never would have noticed that! It looks like this isn't the first issue they've had with that line, according to DaNASCAT's blog page. It looks like others are experiencing it also, given the comments in Dopp's blog. Hopefully it'll get fixed in the next technical update, which (I think) happens on July 5th. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 01:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Editing User Pages Response: Well true, some may not, but i didn't see the user list till later that night #1, and #2 i do think that the admins should at least have the member page added(admin tag) so that any user who wishs to speak to an admin for whatever reason should have the widest range of users to contact as possible. If this is against the wikia policy i am sorry, and i will stop imediately. Pharuan Undearth 22:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : As far as I can tell, it isn't, and I'm sorry of I implied otherwise. I just didn't want you to have to spend hours at something potentially unnecessary. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 07:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadow adept You inserted a fact tag on a statement I added that shadow adepts are a type of shadowcaster. Shadowcaster is simply a term for spellcasters who use the Shadow Weave, so it would be obvious that shadow adepts are shadowcasters. ➳Quin 22:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Info 8/3/2011 Dear Cronje, I am new here and would like you to check out the page I edited on Elmwood's "Thoyana Jorgadaul" I recently discovered this site and LOVE IT. You guys are doing a smashing job!!! Is there any hints or things I need to be aware of when posting information, please let me know... otherwise I will be posting more info in the future. Thanks, Darkwynters 17:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC)DarkwyntersDarkwynters 17:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : Looks good. The only thing you missed was adding the article to Category:Inhabitants of Elmwood, which is understandable. Most people new to the wiki don't even think to add categories, much less the proper infobox template, and you did both. Well done! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 19:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Question Cronje, Thanks!! I have another question... I created Ardanac Harpell a few days ago and received a strange TALK... I'm guessing it is just spam... Could you check it out and see what you think :) Darkwynters 04:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC)DarkwyntersDarkwynters 04:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : Your talk page appears empty to me, but if it's what I think it is, I think it's a form letter sent to someone when they make their first edit on a wiki. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 04:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Cronje, "Listen. I'm the author, Robert Salvatore, Which makes me the primary source. If you have any further questions about the article, email me. Thanks, and god bless." Is this really R.A. ??!!? :) : Hm, I've seen that somewhere before. Nope, afraid it's not him, unfortunately, though it would be awesome if it was. As far as I know, the only contact he has with his fans is through his forums over at http://rasalvatoreforums.yuku.com/. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 04:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) As before... someone told me to use preview button before i publish im going to give you the same advice if you check your original post the notoc was visible i don't know why. i was, now don't flip out, i guess me and you were editing at the same time and you and i did a double edit of the same thing. check it out if you don't believe me, but your notoc was visible. Pharuan Undearth 06:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Challenge ratings I don't think so because the challenge rating is one of the fields in the official creature template. Since we can't put HD in the creature info, there's really no other way to know how powerful a creature is. Also, the challenge rating for a monster is similar to the level of an npc so if levels are ok, I'm not sure why challenge ratings aren't. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" 22:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ShouLung-topaz1.jpg Did you see my comment on the Talk page for File:ShouLung-topaz1.jpg ? There is something fishy going on. The correct image shows up on Shou Lung topaz but not on the File description page. Moviesign 00:27, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : Odd. I'm seeing the same thing. There might be some weird Wikia internal caching thing going on, or their recent changes have screwed something up. I think your best bet would be to wait a week. If it's still displaying incorrectly, I'd create a forum post over at http://community.wikia.com/ about it. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 01:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :: It seems to have fixed itself. I guess the image cache just takes time to update. Moviesign 19:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Can you help me with the new D&D fanon wiki I made? Here's the link: http://danddfanon.wikia.com/wiki/D%26Dfanon_Wiki. --''Pinguinus impennis'' 22:30, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Agatha Cronje, Thanks for fixing the Agatha's Grove link... I saw the problem last night, but was just too tired to worry about it :) Darkwynters 15:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters Uncited Timeline Additions Sorry about all of this. As you may know, I can't get online much. I've been scouring my older sourcebooks for information not in the GHotR but don't have the time to cite them in what little I have online. hashtalk 15:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : No worries. Just so you know, I wasn't deliberately going after just your edits. Whenever I have time to log on, I check recent posts for typos, missing templates, and the like. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 18:25, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Edit ? Hello :) It's me again, you're the only one i know on this wikia, so I just wanted to ask a question.....rather stupid and easy one. What about "editing" pages ? For what purpose I can edit a page and how do I contribute anything when I find a bug or I've got something to add ? Previously, when you've told me about Catti-brie's age I wanted to.... write a contribution in order to change her date of birth but I didn't know how to do that so I wrote anything in "discussion" hoping that somebody will response... How do I use "edit" ? Would You have some time and could explained that to me :) ? Sorry for my english I'm from Poland... :) : If you have something worthwhile to contribute, then by all means start editing some pages! There's a great article in the help section - - that will teach you the basics of editing pages here. Just remember that when you add information to the wiki, you need to add where you got the information from; will help you there. As for the Catti-brie article specifically, I would add the disputed information to the Notes section of that page. : Hope that helps! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 23:21, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks that was really helpful, I just can't get used to the image of this wikia but I will improve :) Thanks one more ! :) Notes perchance... Dude first off your from Jersey so I love ya, but seriously the help page is only a guideline, you don't follow it to a T. Like how we don't use the ¦¦ any more we use . Use and modify is the name of the game. Any non-text cited source is considered a note, i.e. book¦page number is a note if your uncomfortable with saying such then mark it as a source instead. Plus I'm going to go through that book tonight and make actual references. Again sorry to piss in the pond but has to be done. Pharuan Undearth 00:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) : A) Don't ever judge someone on (1) where they live (and any preconceived idiocies that you think are associated with that location) and (2) what they claim is true online. B) The page is more than just a guideline; it's more the rules for the wiki. If you don't follow them, you're no better than the unregistered user who contributes unreferenced material. : That said, please follow the wiki policies. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 00:53, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Rules are meant to be bent but not broken, again grow and adapt, learn to become better. theres no reason to belittle me my friend. Making assumptions is the way you make friends. What do "they" claim online. Just because i add a page w/o references doesn't mean i won't find it later so the guidelines don't always help with the flow. Thanks for saying im worse than unregistered users. I see you eyeing an admin spot hence the moderator attitude, but unlike you. I would be a loose admin and help when asked and suggest ideas rather than state dogma. Pharuan Undearth 03:22, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: In order: :::* "Rules are meant to be bent but not broken" : That may be true of life, but that's not true in a wiki. The rules are there for a reason; they set a standard that all pages should follow, to keep the chaos at a minimum. :::* I was not belittling you. You made an assumption that I was simply correcting you on. I'll admit I went overboard (when I read it the first time, it looked to me like you were condescending because I claim to be from Jersey, rather than trying to show appreciation). :::* The bit about pages without references was meant to be a comparison, to show that a page not using the standard format is just as frustrating as finding a page without references. Not once did I say one was worse than the other, just that both were bad. :::* I have no desire to be an administrator. I've gone down that road before (albeit in a forums), and I don't want to go there again. The reasons for my "attitude" are that I try to be a rules-follower, and I dislike people who don't follow the rules, even when it's done innocently. Please don't misconstrue my formal language as being condescending or hostile; it's simply what I fall back to when I'm thrust into (or thrust myself into) a conflict. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 03:38, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::That is much appreciated and less "hostile" :P. I guess keeping chaos to a min is an ideal situation. Yes I was trying to connect and have a vibe because were both from jersey. Ahh, both bad gottcha. Rules-follower = admin material imo. Thanks for being kinder this time, dude. Have a good holiday if we don't talk till after. Pharuan Undearth 04:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Pharuan & Cronje, I'm glad you guys settled your difference of opinions... both of you attribute a lot of Realms knowledge and information to this wiki :) Darkwynters 05:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters I do know... that EST and ATZ are different, duh, theres a hour difference. The fact that he lives in Rhode Island means hes like us EST, not a single place in the US is under ATZ time. there are only 6 times zones for America, Eastern, Central, Mountian, Pacific, Alaskian, Hawiian. That's the first reason and actually the only reason i edited his page. Plus i edit user pages all the time and if your really worried about it you should of yelled at me a long time ago, plus i've had this discussion with the admins here already they gave me the ok to "make" and "edit" user pages(i.e. - tag admin pages and just clean-up in general). Hell ask Wynter i helped begin his User page, i give them the template and they fill it out. Pharuan Undearth 03:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Cronje & Pharuan... First... I know nothing about time zones :) Second, Pharaun did help me start my profile page. Personally, I think minor edits are okay as long as it fixes errors, like links or citations. This is a huge wiki and I think the best idea is edit and if someone doesn't like your edit... leave it alone, unless there is serious proof such as sourcebook material. For example, Cronje changed an undo I did this week... but it really was not important. I could have changed it back... but in reality... I only edited Icingdeath because it was from an unregistered user :) The truth is... we all like or love the Forgotten Realms and we're ALL very OCD, but we need to work together as a team, because there is a lot of work to be completed and fighting over time zones is not really that important. You're both extremely excellent editors... down-right admins in my opinion... work together! Sorry about the novel :) Darkwynters 06:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC)